This invention relates to a one-way vision perforated display panel and a method for producing such a display panel. Prior art one-way vision panels generally comprise a perforated clear sheet bearing a graphic design and supported until use by a backing sheet. The clear plastic sheet with the design is referred to as a decalcomania, or decal. After removal of the backing sheet, the clear sheet bearing the graphic design is placed on the inside surface of a transparent panel, such as a car window, in such manner as the graphic design is visible to observers viewing the decal from the outside. The perforations permit those inside the vehicle to see out of the window without seeing the graphic design. Of course, such decals can be applied to any transparent surface, and have been also been applied to a combination of transparent and non-transparent exterior structures, such as the side of a bus, whereby even the windows appear from the outside to have been painted over.
The perforations perform no function on the side of the panel from which the image is viewed. The eyes fill in the perforations, i.e., the missing parts of the image, when viewing from the image side, creating the illusion of a solid image. The real function of the perforations is from the opposite, black opaque side. The combination of the black opaque panel and the perforations allow the observer to see through the panel from the reverse side, observing and comprehending whatever can be seen on the other side of the panel. The eyes fill in the parts of what is being observed which are blocked by the black, opaque part of the panel, creating the illusion of a transparent panel.
Prior art one way decals are typically made by using a pressure-sensitive adhesive-coated vinyl film to carry the graphic designs. The vinyl film is first perforated, then an image is applied to the film using one of several different printing technologies. The adhesive-coated vinyl film is carried on a paper backing until use, when it is removed and placed on the window or other transparent surface.
The present invention includes a transparent protective pouch or envelope within which is inserted a perforated, printed sheet, such as a piece of plastic or paper. The image is therefore visible from the outside and can be seen through from the inside. The envelope is part of the assembly, and permits an advertiser to replace advertising more frequently with less expense.